Dodge City and the Wendigo
by Emmint
Summary: SG1 appears in a cave near Dodge City, a Tok'ra called Shakuru has caused them to come back in time to help him catch a Goa'uld posing as a Wendigo. They ride into Dodge City and obtain Matt Dillon's help to catch the Wendigo.


SG1 appeared in a cave in the hills above Dodge City. "Well, isn't that just peachy it's raining," Jack O'Neill grumbled, they got their rain gear out and prepared to move out of the cave.

"Hello, there," startled they turned to see a man behind them, a man with glowing eyes. They moved their guns levelling them at the man. "I am not going to hurt you," the man said.

"You're not a Goa'uld?" Daniel Jackson asked.

"No, I am Tok'ra, I have been here for what you call centuries. There is a Goa'uld near here who has been here far longer than I have The Wendigo. The Pawnee are one of the tribes in this area they call me Shakuru."

"What is your hosts name?" Teal'c asked, the glow faded.

"I am called Four Horses," his eyes glowed again. "I sense that two of you have had symbiotes before."

"I was a host briefly to Jolinar of Malkshur, she sacrificed herself to save me."

"I sense that you do not want to talk about your time as a host?" Shakuru said turning to Jack.

"Right!" Jack said, "where is the Goa'uld?"

"Not certain, I think he is on his way to Dodge City, he has taken a white man as a host."

"Do you know what he looks like?" Carter asked.

"No, only that the host must be white, his pony is shod. The Pawnee do not use shod horses. I will be back in a moment," the Tok'ra went into the back of the cave and dressed in clothes that wouldn't offend the sensibilities of the white people of Dodge. When he came back he was leading five ponies, four of which were saddled.

"How will we know who the Goa'uld is?"

"The Pawnee call him The Wendigo because he eats human flesh. I do not know his Goa'uld name, it isn't important. I think we must convince the Marshal."

"What's the marshal's name?"

"An Arapaho chief tells me they call him Neha, his white name is Matthew Dillon."

"Shakuru what year is this?"

"I believe in the calendar of your Earth it is Eighteen Eighty."

"Well we are not from this time, we are from Twenty Fourteen."

"I know and I will send you back when we have found the Goa'uld," they mounted and set off down the hill to Dodge City. "I see you have zat'nek'tels?"

"Yes, I shortened the name to Zats, easier to say," Jack said.

* * *

><p>SG1 and Shakuru pulled up outside the Marshal's office, they dismounted and tethered the horses, then entered the office. "Doc, what killed John Arthurs?" Matt Dillon asked.<p>

"I don't know, Matt, I do know it likes the taste of human flesh," Matt looked up for the first time noticing that they were not alone.

"I'm sorry is there something I can do for you?"

"Nothing, we've come to help you, what you are hunting is a Wendigo or what passes for one."

"What I will tell you now, you will not believe, but it is true. I am Tok'ra, it means in your language against Ra. The Wendigo is Goa'uld they are followers of Ra. The Pawnee call me Shakuru, we look and sound the same which can confuse people. What you need to do is to keep everybody off the street at night. Myself and my allies of the Tau'ri will find this Goa'uld, it will not help if you find it you cannot kill it not with bullets or by hanging anyway," they turned and left followed by Matt and Doc. Outside Jack collared a kid who'd taken his MP7 from his horse.

"Do you always take other people's guns from their horses?"

"It don't look like a gun," the boy said.

"Doesn't it?" Jack led the way out to the north end of Dodge, he leveled the MP7 and aimed it at a tree, he depressed the trigger by the time he'd finished the tree was nothing but a pile of timber. "Does it look like a gun now?"

"Golly!"

"Don't touch the guns," the kid ran back to town. "I prefer showing them what the gun can do, saves a kid from accidentally shooting himself or a friend," they went back to the marshal's office the kid was still hanging around.

"Shakuru, you didn't say who the Tau'ri were?"

"The Tau'ri are the people of Earth," Matt looked surprised. "This is Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter, and Daniel Jackson. The only one who isn't Tau'ri is Teal'c, he is Jaffa. The Jaffa are kept as slaves by the Goa'uld they are used to incubate Goa'uld symbiotes, Teal'c took the step of rebelling against the Goa'uld and joined the Tau'ri to fight the Goa'uld. We of the Tok'ra do not do this which is one of the reasons we are few."

"Why are you so few?" Doc Adams asked.

"Our symbiotes are bred from just one symbiote queen her name was Egeria, she is dead. I have lived two hundred of your years thanks to the joining of my host. My hosts name is Four Horses."

"So how do we call you, Shakuru or Four Horses?"

"I will answer to either name," Matt took them to the Long Branch and introduced them to Miss Kitty and Festus without explaining anything about the Goa'uld, the Tok'ra or why they were in Dodge except to say they were going to help catch the man who'd murdered John Arthurs, one of Dodge City's habitual drunks, although not as well liked as Louie Pheeters.

"I'm going to keep Louie in the jail tonight for his own protection," Matt said. "I want all the saloons in Dodge closed by nine o'clock and everyone indoors by ten o'clock," a cowboy tried to pull Carter into his embrace, she told him to back off, he tried again and Jack shot him with the Zat, the cowboy dropped to the floor his whole body rigid as the blue sparks of electricity danced up and down his body, Doc started to go to his aid.

"I wouldn't just yet, Doc. I know, idiot, painful, isn't it. Just breathe through it," the cowboy staggered to his feet.

"What the hell is that thing?"

"This is a zat short for zat'nek'tel."

"You know you didn't have to do that to me, you could have just hit me or something."

"Could have but this is so much more fun. There is one drawback to these things, you can only use them twice if I shot you three times you'd be dead. Once just hurts you a lot, twice knocks you out but three times kills."

* * *

><p>Later that night they accompanied Matt and Festus as they did their rounds, Doc's light was on. "Does Doc always keep that light lit?" Jack asked.<p>

"Yes, someone may need him, I told him to keep his door locked and his windows shut, until we catch this Goa'uld. Did I get it right?"

"Close enough," Daniel said, they heard a woman scream and ran towards the sound.

"Everybody down," Shakuru called out, there was a growl of annoyance from the Wendigo, Shakuru flexed his hand and shot a blast from his hand device, which stunned the Wendigo putting him flat on his back, the woman he'd attacked scrambled to the safety of Matt Dillon's embrace. Matt winced as she clung to his left arm which hung at the moment uselessly by his side.

"Are you alright, Sally?" Sally nodded. The Wendigo rose only to be shot by Jack's Zat twice, he dropped.

"I would so enjoy shooting him again," Jack said. "You alright, Marshal?"

"It's nothing, broke it, fell against something when we went down," Carter searched the Wendigo and came up with the healing device, she slipped it on.

"Hold still," Carter said, she moved her hand over Matt's arm. A red beam came from the device as she moved it. Matt felt his arm getting warm but it took the pain away. "Try moving your arm now," Matt moved his arm a look of surprise on his face. "Doc, doesn't need to know anything."

"The Tok'ra only use hosts with consent, the Goa'uld do it by force. The Tok'ra can remove the Goa'uld symbiote, on Earth we don't have the technology. They can remove the symbiote it gives the host a chance of surviving and maybe he'll want to be a host for the Tok'ra."

"We'll be going with Shakuru, he's got to send us back where and when we came from. If people ask, say the man is dead and we've gone back to our own town out of your jurisdiction," they stood apart from Matt holding the now conscious Wendigo with Shakuru who pressed a crystal on his hand device. The ring transport activated falling down round the group a white light and the rings lifted upwards.

They put the Goa'uld in a room on the tel'tak cargo ship that had a forcefield to prevent the Goa'uld from escaping. Shakuru used the crystals to transport them to the future and land them on the planet they had been supposed to be exploring. "Thank you, this is hard even for Tok'ra to admit that we could not have pulled this off without Tau'ri help," he ringed them down to the planets surface.


End file.
